Shinwoo Is A What! Story 1
by BlackNoblesse
Summary: Shinwoo has a secret. He knows the truth. He can't help but know the truth because the truth affects both him and his friends who he would do anything to protect. Still suck at summaries. Rated M for for later chapters.
1. What's Wrong?

It was a normal Friday for Rai and the others. Well except Shinwoo felt as if he was being watched the entire day, but other than that, yes it was quite normal. They had just come back from the store after picking up a few snacks and were headed to Frankenstein's house to play games and have fun. None of the children or the Nobles noticed that Shinwoo was a little less talkative and was actually a bit tense the whole way there. It was when they finally arrived at the principal's house that he finally allowed himself to let his guard down. He focused back onto the conversation and acted like nothing was wrong and they stayed like that until Shinwoo's phone went off a few hours later. He checked it to see who it was and he answered it hesitantly, not recognizing the number.

"Hello? Who is this?" The other end was silent for a while before the other answered. "Hello Shinwoo, long time huh?" He sort of recognized the voice on the other end but couldn't exactly remember where. He narrowed his eyes before speaking again "Who is this?" By this point everyone noticed that Shinwoo was starting to become on edge and were watching him curiously. The other voice laughed and said "Of course you wouldn't recognize me. Look outside. Trust me, I won't hurt you or your friends." The man, for it was a man's voice that was speaking, then hung up the phone and Shinwoo did too. When he looked up from the phone, everyone was staring at him with mixtures of worry and curiosity. He smiled and got up to look outside for the mysterious person and who he saw made him gasp.

There across the street was a man who he thought died trying to protect him when he was 7 years old. He had burgundy hair and violet eyes and looked about 25 years old. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a black T-shirt with a howling wolf against a blood moon on the front and he was wearing black jeans as well, as if the heat of the day didn't bother him at all. He had his back facing the door but turned when he heard the door open and saw Shinwoo staring at him. He smiled and had a smile that even a superstar would envy. He walked up to the front gate and Shinwoo walked up to meet him. When both were close enough to hear each other, the man said "It's been a long time, hasn't it, nae jag-eun bulkkoch."

A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Shinwoo is gonna be a whole lotta OCC in this, then again so shall some of the other characters. Also nae jag-eun bulkkock means my little flame in Korean, I think.


	2. Who Is This?

Shinwoo stared at the man on the other side of the gate and started to tear up. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he was here and alive! He was so overjoyed that he momentarily forgot that there was a gate between their two beings, thus ran straight into it. He hit his head and fell to his butt, looking quiet dazed. The man on the other side started to chuckle slightly and after blinking a few times, Shinwoo joined in. It wasn't his usual laugh loud that he used around his friends. It was a soft laugh that came straight from his heart. The two laughed for a while while the others stared form the doorway, looking from Shinwoo to the strange man and back again, trying to make a connection between the two. After a while the man noticed the others staring at them and stopped laughing abruptly. His became stone faced and showed no emotion and stared right back at the group, mostly at M-21.

When Shinwoo noticed that the man wasn't laughing anymore, he turned towards the others and started to blush. He quickly got up and rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner and laughed. He turned back to the man and started asking him questions. "How did you know where to find me? How are you still alive? Where did you go? Why didn't you contact me before? Helloooooo, are you even listening to me?" He asked that last one because the man was still staring at the others in the doorway and seemed to take no heed to the boy in front of him. When he finally did look back at Shinwoo, he smiled but his eyes held questions of their own. Shinwoo realized this and sighed and turned to Principal Lee with his best puppy dog eyes and said "Principle Lee, can you please let him in? I promise he won't hurt anyone or do anything weird."

Said principle raised an eyebrow and slightly shook his head but still walked over to the gate to unlock it. When he finished pressing in the code the gate slid open and the man walked inside. Everyone stared as Shinwoo was practically bouncing with giddiness and excitement. When the man walked only a few feet in the yard, he was instantly brought down by a body being flung at him. They all looked startled to see that it was Shinwoo because he was crying and Shinwoo never cried. The man realized who it was and smiled. He brought his hand up and started petting Shinwoo's red hair, all the while saying soothing things the others could barely hear. They watched in fascination as Shinwoo slowly started to calm down and pull his face away from the man's chest to look at him in the eyes.

The man smiled and rested his hand on Shinwoo's head. In all actuality, their position look quite awkward, and they seemed not to notice, but the others did. Shinwoo was laying on top of the other man, hip pressed against hip, the man's legs spread wide open and Shinwoo in between the man's legs. In fact they look pretty much like lovers. Frankenstein thought this was funny, Yuna, Suyi and Ik-han were blushing, Seira and Rai looked indifferent but were slightly blushing, Regis and the three modified humans thought that this was completely inappropriate and were about to say so when the man remembered the others and said to Shinwoo "You might want to get up, Shinwoo. The others are starting to stare."

With that Shinwoo quickly jumped to his feet and distanced himself from the others as fast as he could. The man laughed and got to his feet as well, brushing himself off, looked at everyone and walked over to Suyi, got down on one knee and said "Will you marry me?"


	3. Meet Kun-woo

As you might have guessed, Suyi and the others, minus Shinwoo, were shocked at the sudden proposal. Suyi started to sputter some type of excuse when Shinwoo came to her rescue. He walked up to the other man smiling and punched him upside his head. The man fell down face first and Shinwoo said, still smiling, "Remember Kun-woo, you promised not to do anything weird and to behave. If you don't stay true to your promise, then I'm not responsible to what happens to you." Shinwoo continued smiling, but his eyes held the promise of ultimate pain if he doesn't do as he is told. The man, Kun-woo, grumbled something and shook his head obediently.

Shinwoo's smile turned genuine and he turned to the others and said "Let's go back inside. I'll explain who he is then." And with that Shinwoo walked back into the house with the man trailing behind. The others stood outside for a while before Ik-han ran back inside the house to learn more about the strange man. After a few doubting seconds the others followed inside and walked back into the living room. When they got in there, Kun-woo was sitting on the couch, Shinwoo sitting on the man's lap and Ik-han trying to get them to tell him who the strange man was. Frankenstein cleared his throat and everyone turned towards him. He put on his usual 'good host' smile and calmly asked, "Can you please explain who this man is, Shinwoo? I pretty sure we are all curious to know his identity."

Shinwoo and the man glanced at each other before Shinwoo moved off of his his lap and the man cleared his throat and crossed his legs, he actually looked kind of professional, and gestured for everyone to sit down. The others complied and waited for him to start. After a quick glance at Shinwoo and a tight hand squeeze he finally spoke. "Hello my name is Han Kun-woo and I am Shinwoo's older brother."


	4. Shinwoo's what now?

The others didn't believe this man for a second. Shinwoo didn't have any sort of family, at least not any that they knew of. They knew that Shinwoo would have told them that he had a brother at least! But when they looked at Shinwoo to see if the man was lying, they knew that he wasn't. Why hadn't he told them that he had a family? When Frankenstein was about to ask this question, Kun-woo spoke again. "Well, technically I'm his stepbrother, due to the fact that we have different mothers. Almost all of our siblings have a different mother, minus Shinwoo and his twin. We had a younger sister, but sadly she was killed. So now there is Shinwoo,Yong Soo, myself and Father. Any more questions concerning our family?" No one uttered a word, all trying to process this new information.

When no one spoke up, Kun-woo turned to Shinwoo and said "They're starting to become annoying and you're not going to stop them at all?" Shinwoo shook his head. "Even though they are a danger to and are trying to kill him, you're not going to do anything?" Again a head shake. Kun-woo gave up with a sigh and decided that if Shinwoo thinks that this course of action is best, then it's best to leave it to him. "Very well, but please think of the future carefully. Your decisions determine the outcome of this war. You know very well that Father will not be pleased if another one of his children dies." With that last warning said Kun-woo got off the couch and walked towards the door, Shinwoo following to see him out.

When they got to the door, they exchanged a few words then Kun-woo left. When Shinwoo walked back into the living room, everyone was staring at him and waiting for an explanation. He ignored them all and asked if they were going to play any computer games or stay upstairs. Frankenstein cleared his throat and asked what did his 'brother' mean when he mentioned a war. Shinwoo carefully looked at all of them then sighed. He said, very slowly, "Fine, I'll tell you what's going on, but only if you all promise me that not a single word of this is spoken outside this room to anyone, got it?" Everyone nodded their heads, much to Shinwoo's despair. He took a deep breath and started explaining.


	5. The Truth that is a Lie

"I was born into a mafia family. My father was the boss and Kun-woo was next in line to take over the business. I didn't really care much about the rules and stuff and kind of did my own thing, which included going out without someone else accompanying me. Sometimes my brothers snuck out with me. Then there were the other mafia gangs. There was always one other that kept messing with us nonstop. We've tried reasoning with them but that always ended in disaster. When the other members of our gang became tired of trying to reason, they turned on Father. They jumped him and beat him which weakened him greatly. When they realized that he wasn't going to step down, they turned to me and my brothers and little sister. They tried to kill us but we were always able to survive.

Then one day, a new gang showed up. The new guys didn't know anything about what was going on and they agreed to help the traitors when asked for help so that they can have them in debt. One day they managed to snatch little sister and gave her to the opposing gang. When Father went on a rampage, the traitors asked the new gang to stop him, knowing he would take his anger out on them. Father was already weakened by the traitors continuous attacks and nearly died when fighting the strongest on the members of the other gang. It was pretty bad and we don't know what happened to the other guy, we were too worried about Father. He went into a coma and has only recently woken up but his body is still weak. After Father went into a coma, we found out that little sister was killed by the opposing gang and now they were out for our heads.

We've been keeping low and in hiding since then, but we still plan our revenge. All of us have agreed that none of us will die until we take down those traitors and scum who killed our sister. Now there is going to be a war due to the fact that the traitors and the opposing mafia have been poking at each other's buttons again. And the new group have also started to interfere in certain fights and such so now we have to stop the war otherwise innocent people could get hurt." Shinwoo sighed like he was taking a huge burden off his chest and looked at the others. "Promise you guys won't do anything stupid and try to interfere in my personal life. I really wouldn't be able to handle the guilt of losing any of you too."

He looked at them all in the eye and slowly they all noded their heads in acceptance. Shinwoo gave one of his usual smiles and said that he was going to go home to sleep. It was then that the others noticed that it was very nearly eleven o'clock and that the children should have been home. After saying their goodbyes the others, the children, accompanied by Rai, Seira, and Regis, all left for their respective homes. Nothing out of place happened for the rest of the night, for the rest of the rest of the week actually. It was on the third day of the next week that things took a turn for the worst.

/

Does Korea even have a mafia? I don't know but tell me if it does or not please!


	6. The final Fight

They were at Frankenstein's house, playing board games and snacking on chips, when the doorbell rang and Frankenstein went to check to see who it was. Who it actually was surprised him completely. He spoke a few words to the people at the door and came back in with Gejutel, the Lord, Rajak, Rael and the rest of the Clan Leaders. It would take too long to describe all of what has happened, so I'm going to give you the short version of the story. The Union were able to find Lukedonia and have completely destroyed the land. None to the family leaders or the Lord were killed. They left a warning that they were going to go after Rai and the others and the Nobles went after them. When they entered S. Korea, they were attacked by the Werewolves but that was considered a warning and no one got hurt.

So they finally made it to Frankenstein's house where Rai and the children were hanging out. Of course they couldn't say all of this out loud so they had to wait until the children went home. It was actually pretty funny, watching the Proud and Mighty Nobles submit to Frankenstein's rule. When it got too dark for the children to stay out longer, instead of Seria, Regis and Rai walking them home, this time it was Kaye and Ludis. At first, Shinwoo thought that Ludis was a teen due to his height and that Kaye was part of a gang due to his intense gaze and scrowl. He silently assessed their strength and, seeing as they were no threat to him or his friends, didn't attack when they moved towards them. They took the girls home first then Ik-han and soon it was just Shinwoo and the two Nobles. He suddenly stopped before they passed a specific allyway and turned towards them.

"You both can go back now, I can walk the rest of the way." Neither Kaye nor Ludis looked certain about leaving the teen alone at night and shook their heads no.

Shinwoo, seeing a stubborn glint in their eyes, just sighed and said "Very well, just don't get in my way and don't attack them either."

Before Ludis or Kaye could ask what he meant, a group of thugs came from the ally and surrounded them. A man looking like the toughest of them all stepped forward and said "So, you're the famous Han Shinwoo that everyone can't beat, huh?" Shinwoo didn't say anything and the man grew irritated and stepped closer to him.

"What's wrong? Are ya scared? Who are those guys?" He just noticed the two other beings that were with Shinwoo when he decided to attack. When Shinwoo still didn't answer the man turned to Ludis and Kaye.

"Who are you two supposed to be? His guardians?" His eyes narrowed on Kaye but the Noble didn't seem intimidated. He turned towards Ludis then. "Hey you're pretty cute, like a girl. How about you come with us instead of hanging around this hoser." From in front of the man, Shinwoo finally spoke up. "Leave them out of this. This is between me and your petty little group of friends right?" The man turned back towards Shinwoo and laughed, "Pretty cocky aren't ya? Fine I won't make you wait any longer." The man attacked Shinwoo, aiming his fist at the redhead's face, who easily side stepped and lashed out with his foot. It caught the man in the back of the head and like that it was over. The other people surrounding them quickly backed off after seeing their boss easily defeated. Some came back to pick up their fallen leader and in less than 20 minutes they were alone once again.

The two Nobles stared at Shinwoo in amazement and Shinwoo smiled sheepishly back. "Sorry about that you guys. These gangs are always trying to best me and stuff. Sometimes Rai and the others also get caught up in it, but I never let the other guys go near them." Shinwoo scoffed "I'll die before I let that happen" For a moment Shinwoo's eyes darkened before he smiled and said that he could handle himself and that they should go back. Before they could say anything, he was already gone. They looked at each other and decided that he could handle himself so they left for Frankenstein's house.

When they got there Frankenstein was waiting for them at the door and they all went down to the lab. Gejutel told them of the attacks and 'warnings' and Frankenstein's aura instantly darkened. They then heard a loud explosion that shook the house to it's foundations. They all ran upstairs and out the door just in time to see a building, all the way across the city, collapse. They all instantly went towards the collapsed building, knowing and, at the same time, completely clueless about what was going to happen that night.


	7. A Revelation of sorts

A/N: Another chapter another day in hell, oh well.

Disclaim: I truly wish that I owned Noblesse! Oh well.

When they arrived at the site of the fallen building, they saw the remaining Traitor Nobles, the remaining Elders and their minions, and the remaining Werewolves. Tensions were high, all three species after each other. Both the Union, Traitors, and Werewolves were after Rai and the Nobles were ready to defend him til the bitter end to make sure that he didn't use his powers. None of them noticed the four figures standing on a building off in the distance, looking down at the fight.

"When do you plan on interfering, my sons?" one of the figures asked. Two of the three figures turned to the one standing on the edge of the building, looking at nothing in particular. He was wearing red, bloody, fiery red. Red jacket, T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. His hair color was a fiery red color as well but his eyes were the iciest blue imaginable. He was also well built, not bulky and not limpy, kind of a mixture between the two.

One of the other two figures walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He was dressed exactly opposite to the red figure, with an icy blue outfit and hair but fiery red eyes, but had the same height and build. Red eyes met Blue and then turned back towards the battlefield. Frankenstein had become annoyed at the Werewolves taunting and had attacked the Lord. All hell broke loose then, and the battle began.

The figure that was still beside the first was dressed in a similar fashion but instead of blue or red, he was dressed in silver, the color of Mercury (element not planet) to be exact. He was also taller than the other two. He walked up to the other two and put his hand on the red suited person's shoulder. The person in the red suit looked at his twin then turned to their father.

"Stay here and do not try to fight. Stay out of sight, please, unless we tell you that we need you."

Their father thought it over for a second then nodded his head in acceptance. His sons nodded back and together the twins leaped off of the roof top and changed forms in mid-air. You might be able to guess what they looked like but let me describe their appearance still.

The figure in the red suit morphed into a wolf, a fire wolf to be exact. He was much larger than the average wolf and had a beautiful flaming tail curling over his body as well as a blue snowflake on his forehead, fiery paws, which burned everything it touched, and beautiful fiery phoenix wings. He still had his icy eyes, a sharp contrast, along with the snowflake, to the rest of his appearance.

His twin changed into a wolf as well and, like his twin, was larger than an average wolf. Unlike his twin though he was an ice wolf, with magnificent blue dragon wings made of razor sharp, but thin, ice. He had a red flame symbol on his forehead, matching his brothers blue snowflake. His tail curled gracefully around his paws, which froze with everything it touched.

In unison they howled into the night, effectively capturing the attention of everyone fighting. The two wolves landed in front of Rai, effectively making the Nobles freeze and ready to attack/defend. Everyone turned towards the Weres but they didn't know who the newcomers were either. Then the two wolves did something no one expected them to do, they bowed to Rai. Everyone stood in complete shock as the Fire wolf looked up and spoke.

"Greetings Noblesse, we come to you now to ask to fight alongside you and your companions. We shall not hurt your friends and shall help you get rid of the _filth_." at this he glared at the Werewolves "that has plagued this city. If you decline our offer, we will not hurt you or your friends and will leave you in peace. What is your decision?"

Everyone waited breathlessly to see what Rai would decide to do. Rai looked thoughtful for a minute then simply nodded his head. The Fire wolf smiled and howled then jumped on the nearest enemy, which also happened to be Yuri. Do to it being a surprise attack and the size of the wolf being much greater than him, Yuri didn't stand a chance. In minutes, Yuri was nothing but ashes. His twin, the Ice wolf, laughed at his twin's excitement and suddenly burst into an icy tornado, his brother doing the same with fire. Everyone was surprised to see the two figures change into human forms but not in clothes that they expected.

Okay first off, these twins are supposed to be boys and they aren't gay, but that doesn't mean that they don't like crossdressing for the fun of it. So that being said, they showed up in TANGO DRESSES! You can guess the colors but the designs go like this. Red dress- tight and flaming hot! It actually made the boy look sexy. Blue dress- tight and icy cold. Made the boy look dangerous.

Both had on black heels and, on each of their foreheads, their individual symbols. The others finally got to see what their faces looked like and to say that Frankenstein and the others were shocked would be an understatement.

"SHINWOO?!" They all shouted in unison and confusion.

Soooo what do ya think? Tell me on your way out! Thanks!


	8. Let's Dance!

A/N: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING! Okay now that I have your attention, below is a little short story about how I am not dead and also the last A/N at the bottom is my poor excuse for an excuse as to why I was silent for so long. Enjoy the story~

It was a dark and stormy morning. The wolves were howling, the sun was shining, and a serial killer was lost and confused. Suddenly he was by a graveyard and saw a hand sticking out of the grave. He walked towards it only to be grabbed by his big toe and tossed on the other side to the town. A head soon followed the sticking out hand and the first thing the head said was… "What's up, ya'll? I still live!"

Shinwoo turned to M-21 and winked at him. Before he could say anything though, the Werewolf Lord, Maduke, attacked Shinwoo, realizing who he was, and the fights started again. Frankenstein was about to go help but a blur of blue stopped him in his tracks. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Shinwoo's twin, Yong Soo. Said twin leaped on top of the Werewolf Lord and kicked him upside his head with his heel. The man didn't have enough time to move so the heel caught him straight on. Did I mention that both of their heels were sharpened to a point and never dull?

He died upon impact. Everyone went still when they saw the body of the former Werewolf Lord dead and looked at the two boys standing over his body, unscratched and very much alive. In unison, they both threw their heads back and howled. Their howls were echoed by their older brother and father, who waiting for them on top of the rooftop. Two figures appeared by Shinwoo and his twin. When they took a closer look they could see that one of them was Kun-woo, their older brother, and the other was someone they never expected to see.

"Muzaka" The entire battlefield went silent as everyone waited to see what the former Were lord would do. Shinwoo stepped forward along with Kun-woo and Yong Soo. They bowed in front of the powerful Were and spoke as one. "We shall support your decision, father." In Frankenstein's head, everything clicked into place. The story, his family, the 'gangs' that they have been going against. He gasped and Shinwoo turned to look at him. When he saw Frankenstein's expression he smiled and winked, confirming his suspensions. Muzaka cleared his throat and spoke.

"You have done well, my sons. Now it is time for you to choose your own paths. Settle down or continue to fight, it is your decision." With that he turned around and disappeared into the night. The three sons slowly stood up and Yong Soo and Kun-woo turned to Shinwoo. Shinwoo was staring at Rai, who was staring right back. Shinwoo looked at his brothers and shrugged. They facepalmed and groaned.

"You're honestly telling us that you didn't have any plans besides fighting the enemy in a DRESS?! You didn't think about what was going to happen after the fight?" Yong Soo yelled at his twin. Said twin just smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck. Then he got an idea and whispered it to his brothers. Kun-woo doubted that it would be fun but Yong Soo was kinda looking forward into putting the plan into action. Shinwoo smiled and opened his palm flat out and, in a small burst of fire, a red rose appeared. Yong Soo and Kun-woo did the same but with ice and moonlight (not possible, but oh well). Shinwoo laughed a joyful and carefree laugh then jumped into the air and landed by M-21. He grabbed M-21's hands and said "Dance Ahjussi?" Without waiting for an answer Shinwoo swung the older male into the air and jumping up after him, grabbing his hands and placed the rose in his own mouth. When M-21 looked at him in confusion, he just laughed and kissed him on the lips. Everyone saw. Of course you would expect someone to start freaking out or something right? Well it was Tao, saying that he was right about them going out. M-21 blushed and slowly pulled away. Shinwoo sent a message to M-21 with his mind.

'Can you hear me? I know you can. Don't freak out, it's only temporary.' M-21 looked a bit surprised and nodded his head. Shinwoo smiled and spoke again. 'Ok I'm going to teach you how to dance a bit. I'll put you to sleep for a bit and take over. Follow my lead and you'll survive.' With that cheerful thought Shinwoo put M-21 to 'sleep' and took control of his body. It wasn't so hard controlling two bodies at once, plus he didn't want M-21 to see what was going to happen next. Of course none of the others beside Shinwoo, Kun-woo and Yong Soo knew about this. So when they saw M-21 twirl Shinwoo then swing him outward and onto an enemy, Shinwoo using his heels to bring the man down, they were completely speechless. Tao whistled in wonder and that seemed to snap the others out of their trances. Kun-woo and Yong Soo glanced at each other before Yong Soo smiled and ran over to Frankenstein. Frankenstein instantly went on alert and waited for an attack but never expected the boy to get on one knee and hold out his hand.

"Would you give me the honor of allowing me this dance?" Frankenstein was speechless for a while before smiling and taking Yong Soo's hand and asking two questions. "Very well, but first, what dance are we doing and second, who shall lead?" Yong Soo smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes before replying "Oh, my dear, that all depends who has the rose in their mouth at the start of the music." Frankenstein's eyes narrowed before Yong Soo threw the rose high into the air, then clapped his hands. "Let's get started, shall we?" He took a step back from the man and a swirling vortex of ice and snow encircled him and when it disappeared, he stood there on a light blue tuxedo. He saw Frankenstein blush, to which he smiled and winked at him. Then he grabbed Frankenstein's hands and placed them in a waltz position. He nodded to Kun-woo, who just sighed and took out his phone and started to play Winter by Antonio Vivaldi.

The music started up and they began dancing to the song. There was no specific name to the waltz they did, just a bunch of random steps that they randomly put together, but were still able to make look graceful. Then Yong Soo looked up and saw the rose had reached maximum height and was starting to fall. The music started to get more fast paced and both Yong Soo and Frankenstein noticed this. They turned back to each other and Yong Soo smiled before gently pushing Frankenstein back and leaping into the air, reaching out for the rose, which had flew up 200 feet in the air. When Frankenstein remembered that he was supposed try and go after the rose it was already too late and Yong Soo had the rose in his mouth already and was coming back down.

Freefalling. With no way to stop himself.

At least that's what the others thought and Frankenstein was about to jump up to catch him when suddenly a pair of beautiful blue wings popped up from his back and slowed his fall. Frankenstein was so fascinated with them that he almost forgot to try and catch the boy attached to the wings. Luckily he caught him just in time and set him down gently. The music was still playing and so that meant that Yong Soo was given the right to lead. That didn't mean that he wanted to though so he took the rose from his own mouth and held it out to Frankenstein.

The man raised an eyebrow and Yong Soo just smiled. Frankenstein gave a small smile back and accepted the rose, placing it gently behind the younger boy's ear. The music slowed down a bit and the two started to dance once again. When the music picked up speed once again, Yong Soo got an excited look in his fiery eyes and started to pick up speed until he was practically jumping and skipping about, seeing if Frankenstein could keep up with the challenge. Of course he could and Kun-woo changed the song into something more upbeat for the two 'lovers' that were, quite literally, dancing in front of the enemy. Kun-woo looked at Shinwoo and M-21 and saw that they were still fighting and Shinwoo had gave the other man back control of his body. He switched it back to a slow dancing song, much to Frankenstein's and Yong Soo's annoyance, and soon there were no more Traitor Nobles to deal with.

Yong Soo and Shinwoo changed back into their red and blue suits and soon Kun-woo and the twins were standing side by side and bowed at the same time. When they straightened up, Shinwoo smiled and said "Goodnight everyone! See you all in the morning." Kun-woo then opened his palm and blew silver dust into the air. When the dust settled, the three brothers were gone.

A/N: Wow~ disappearance for months and this is what I come back with? I have no excuse besides the fact of death. Death of my cat while in childbirth, death of my cat's babies, death of my friends. You'll be surprised how much my family is cursed with death.


End file.
